Welcome to Earth
by Awesomo3000
Summary: What happened at the end of the flashback in "Out of the Past" after Arcee and Cliffjumper arrived on Earth? Here is what I think happened...


**Hey, Transformer fans! It's me once again, Awesomo3000! And I'm back once again with another Transformers: Prime story!**

**This one is based after the end of the flashback in Out of the Past (awesome episode FTW!). I thought what happened when Arcee and Cliffjumper finally arrived on Earth? How did they meet up with Optimus and the Autobots? So I decided to write what I think happened. :)**

**Anyway, here it is! I hope you enjoy reading it, as I did writing it. Please read and review! :)**

As the sun slowly began to set over the female mountains, the female Autobot Arcee and her new partner Cliffjumper both wandered through the desert, surrounded by tall rocky cliffs. And Cliff was still talking about the day he had gotten lost in the Sea of Rust back on Cybertron with nobody to talk with.

"And then, man, you won't believe what happened next." The red Autobot continued. But his story was then interrupted.

"Do you ever stop talking?" asked Arcee with a grin on her face. Cliffjumper pretended to look hurt, putting his hand to his chest dramatically, making Arcee laugh inside her head.

"Whoa, ouch, Arcee. You not a fan of my company?" he asked, smiling.

"When you won't stop talking, not so much." The femme replied in a jokey manner. Cliff chuckled in reply before the two of them continued walking. Finally, the red Autobot predictably broke the silence.

"By the way, nice shot on Shockwave's eye back there." He said, gently nudging her arm. Arcee looked at her partner and chuckled.

"Thanks." She responded with a smile, "And you did a pretty good job holding him off by yourself."

"Yeah, he wasn't so tough." Cliffjumper said, grinning and waving his hand in dismissal. The femme rolled her optics before carrying on walking through the desert toward the setting sun. Finally, they came to a long stretch of road cutting through the desert.

"So any idea where to find Optimus?" asked the red Autobot at last.

"Hmm, not sure." Arcee replied, "I guess if we're gonna find him, we're gonna need to travel a bit faster."

"By scanning a vehicle mode." Cliff finished for her, making her nod in reply. The femme then looked up and down the stretch of road.

"No vehicles." She muttered at last.

"We should follow the road. Maybe it'll lead us to some." Cliffjumper suggested. The female Autobot looked at him for a moment before she spoke.

"Sounds like a good idea." She said with a smile. With that, the two Autobots began walking down the side of the road. Finally after what seemed like an hour of walking, they finally stopped. They were now standing outside the entrance to a large town, in front of a billboard with the words "WELCOME TO JASPER, NEVADA" written on it. Of course, being Cybertronians, they couldn't read Earth's languages yet.

"This seems like a good place." Cliff said, beginning to make his way towards the town. But he was stopped by Arcee grabbing his arm and yanking him back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." She said, pulling him back behind the billboard with her, "Are you out of your mind, Cliff?" She then reached an arm out from behind the billboard and pointed. Cliffjumper peeked out and followed her finger, until his optics rested on two humans walking down the sidewalk in the town, and past a cop who enjoying a donut inside his police car.

"Yeah, so?" asked the red Autobot. His partner rolled her blue optics as if she was speaking to a complete idiot.

"Those beings haven't seen our kind before." She said, "If they see us, they'll panic and their planetary protection system will be out on our tail." Cliff's optics then widened in understanding.

"Ohhh, right." He said quietly.

"So we need to keep a low profile." Arcee continued, "Be stealthy." With that, she peeked out from behind the billboard and waited until the cop wasn't looking. Then she sprinted across the desert and into an alley between the houses. She then pressed her back up against one of the walls and gestured for her partner to follow. He waited until the cop wasn't looking then ran to where she was, though not as fast as her.

"Stealth is my middle name." he said with a grin, though his bulk was almost as wide as the alley, making Arcee grin.

"I can see that." She muttered, before making her way down the alley quietly. Cliffjumper followed, trying his best to be as quiet as her. Finally, they came to the end of the alley in front of a small parking lot and hid in the shadows. The two of them scanned the area; in the lot, there were all kinds of parked vehicles, from sports cars to trucks to vans, all different colours, shapes and sizes.

"Hello, gorgeous." Cliff said, breaking the silence. Arcee rolled her optics and turned to look at him.

"Hey, Cliff, don't try flirting with m…" But she then realise that the Autobot's statement was directed at a red 1970 Dodge Challenger with a pair of bull horns on the front of the bonnet parked to the left, which he quickly scanned.

"Oh." She finished, feeling quite silly. Once Cliffjumper had finished scanning, his body then swiftly converted into his new vehicle form, giving the engine a small roar. Arcee put her hands to her helm in annoyance.

"Ugh, Cliff, did you have to pick something so loud?" she asked, irritated.

"And cool." The red Autobot replied, grinning in his new muscle car mode, "Fits my style." The femme sighed to herself before looking back at the parking lot. None of the vehicles really attracted her attention, really because there weren't any that were her size.

_Hmm, I don't want something that'll make me look fat or bulky._ She thought to herself. Her thoughts were then interrupted by the soft purr of an engine. Turning her head toward the noise, she noticed a female human outside one of the buildings, revving the engine of the vehicle she was sitting on; a sleek blue motorcycle. Quickly, just before she sped around the corner, green scanning beams shot out of Arcee's optics and scanned the two wheeled mode of transportation. Then, quick as a flash, the female Autobot transformed into her new vehicle mode and projected a holographic version of the driver onto her seat.

"Whoa." Cliff complemented, a wolf whistle emitting from his vocal processors, "Nice, sleek and quick. Makes you look even more attractive than you already are." Within her new motorbike form, Arcee smiled.

"Fits _my_ style." She said, repeating her partner's earlier words. With that, the two Autobots, now in their new automobile modes, both drove out of the alleyway, through the parking lot and sped down the street. They then whizzed out of the town and back into the desert, going down the road at top speed.

"Alright, we got the wheels." Cliffjumper said, speaking to his partner through his radio, "Now what do we do?"

"Now we find Optimus." The femme replied into her own radio.

"Mm-hm, and how are we gonna do that?" asked the muscle car. Before Arcee could respond, a giant swirling circle of flashing green energy suddenly appeared in front of the two vehicles. Braking hard, the Autobots quickly transformed and stared at the spinning bright portal in front of them.

"A Groundbridge portal. Too small to be a Spacebridge." Arcee said.

"Ours or theirs?" asked Cliffjumper, staring cautiously at the portal. Just then, a tall metal figure stepped through the Groundbridge and stood in front of them.

But it wasn't a Decepticon.

This Cybertronian had a very tall body with a red muscular torso and silver and blue legs with wheels on them. He had a face with royal blue armour around it, whose blue optics said peace, tranquillity and kindness in them. His arms were broad with big red shoulders, a silver symbol engraved on each one. The Autobot symbol.

"Optimus Prime." Arcee and Cliffjumper said in unison, before bowing before the Autobot leader.

"I understand that you both received my message that I sent out into space." He said, a deep, wise tone within his voice.

"Yes, sir." Replied the femme, rising to her feet, "I'm Arcee."

"And I'm Cliffjumper." Added the red Autobot, also standing.

"It is good to see that you both arrived here safely." Optimus responded.

"Yeah, we had a little bit of difficulty getting here." Cliff said, grinning as he remembered.

"But we made it." Arcee finished for him. The Autobot leader nodded in reply.

"Follow me." He said at last. With that, he turned and began to walk back through the Groundbridge portal. Arcee and Cliffjumper looked at each other, uncertain, before the red Autobot gently took the femme's hand in his. They both then followed Optimus through until they finally walked out of the long green portal. The two Autobots looked around in awe as the portal closed behind them.

They were now standing in the centre of the Autobot base. It had a giant monitor projecting three green holographic screens, an entrance to the outside on the right and a control switch to power the Groundbridge. Three other Autobots stepped up to them. The first one, Bumblebee, was a small yellow one, about Cliff's height, with a bit of black on him. The second one, Bulkhead was a large bulky one, just under Optimus' height with green paint. And the third one, Ratchet, was just under Bulkhead's height, sporting white and orange colour on his body.

"Arcee. Cliffjumper." The Autobot leader said at last, "Welcome to Earth. And welcome to the Autobots."

**Well that's my oneshot! I hope you enjoyed it! And same as always, please read and review! :) And until my next Transformers story, Awesomo3000 out!**


End file.
